thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Collection Project
The Collections Project is a first stage project of the Policy and Standards Committee Associate Groups program. It's aim is to ensure a high level of Quaility Assurance and User Satisfaction. Its a place where a group of users can get together and help maintain the Collection Pages on The Pioneer Trail Wiki by making sure all pages are completed. All users are responsible to the Associate Member in charge of The Collections Project. Once pages are completed they need to be moved to the next Project. See Procedures below. *Primary Contact - Associate Member in charge of the Collections Project is wildecoyote talk Contributing Members If you want to help the group out please sign up right here. All members are required to be active on the wiki and participate in the Collections Project. Non contributing members will be given two months before their name is removed. While contributing to the Collections Project, users may (if they choose) the following Template on their Userpage. Place your name here to sign up to this Project User:Wildecoyote-- Procedures * The Collection Pages should be listed below until they are ready to move to the ''Images Project'' * The Collection Pages should have EVERY collection item linked to it's own information page, completed and placed in the List of Pages to be Checked list before being passed to the ''Images Project'' * Please maintain standard format on all Collection Pages. * Please maintain standard format on all Collection Item Pages. * Once completed, all Collection Pages should remain until checked by the above Associate Member in charge of the Collections Project. * All Collection Pages should be written in English and use the spelling in accordance with the spelling used within the game otherwise use American English. * We will be working in conjunction with the Policy and Standards Committee's projects. All members must do their part on these. * The Collection Project works differently from other projects. Find a page that needs work done, complete the work and add the page to the List of Pages to be Checked list of pages. Pages not listed in the completed pages section are of higher priority to check than ones already there. DO NOT remove articles from the projects section. Please leave this to the appointed Associate Member to do. Just mark it as complete. * Please place your name next to the page you are working on and leave it next to it till it have been checked. It will be removed once it has been checked. This way 1 person can work on it at a time and not double up. * Please do not do a check on your own work. It is much harder to catch your own mistakes than someone else's. List of Pages Not Started All pages that have not been created should be listed here. They are our first priority and hence should be done first. (Alphabetically please) Once Started they should be moved to the List of Pages in Need of Work. * 3 Year Anniversary Collection * Amy's Hideout Collection * Animal Aid Collection * Animal Habit Collection * Animal Power Collection * Animal Taming Collection * Apple Festival Collection * Archaeology Collection * Artichocke Collection * B&B Mystery Box Collection * Balloon Collection * Beautiful Breed Collection * Bess Romance Collection * Black Bean Collection * Bounty Artifact Collection * Boysenberry Collection * Bronze Carnival Collection * Bull Endurance Collection * Bull Stamina Collection * Bull Strength Collection * Bulletin Collection * Bungling Botanist Collection * Bunny Beauty Collection * Campground Collection * Candy Shop Collection * Cantaloupe Collection * Caring for Heroes Collection * Carp Collection * Cascade Collection * Cat Master Collection * Cattle Drive Collection * Cattle Rustler Collection * Cave Truffle Collection * Cavern Cave Collection * Cavern Collection * Chasm Collection * Civic Center Collection * Claim Jumper Collection * Clock Tower Collection * Companion Collection * Courthouse Collection * Cowboy Collection * Creepy Candy Collection * Crop Crafting Collection * Diamond Carnival Collection * Dig Site Collection * Diner Breakfast Collection * Diner Chef Collection * Diner Dinner Collection * Diner Lunch Collection * Dino Bones Collection * Dinosaur Collection * Disturbed Spirit Collection * Dog Show Collection * Dry Dry Dessert Collection * Dunkin' Donkey Collection * Emporium Collection * Everglade Collection * Exotic Bug Collection * Exotic Fish Collection * Fall Harvest Collection * Family Reunion Collection * Fancy Gratchett Collection * Farming Artifact Collection * Ferris Wheel Collection * Fig Collection * Fine Dining Collection * Fire Station Collection * Foothill Flowers Collection * Foothill Shrub Collection * Free-range Fatty Collection * Free-range Fuzzy Collection * Fresh Grass Collection * Frog Haven Collection * Frontier Works Collection * Gemstone Collection * Gold Carnival Collection * Golden Fiddle Collection * Gramps' Collection * Greedy Bandit Collection * Gum Drop Collection * Guppy Collection * Headin' West Collection * Healthy Hank Collection * Heart Letter Collection * Hidden Hideout Collection * Holiday Bow Collection * Holiday Cheer Collection * Holiday Decoration Collection * Holiday Hall Collection * Holiday Hollow Collection * Homefront Heroes Collection * Hot Spring Collection * Hunting Artifact Collection * Ice Chip Collection * Ice Skating Collection * Import Collection * Jailhouse Collection * Java Llama Collection * July 4th 2012 Collection * Kitty Collection * Legal Collection * Libary Collection * Log Sawin' Collection * Lookout Collection * Madrone Collection * Magic of Winter Collection * Maize Collection * Maple Collection * Memory Collection * Mining Collection * Mummy Collection * Museum Collection * Naughty Collection * Nefarious Plans Collection * Nursery Collection * Over the Rainbow Collection * Pampered Pigs Collection * Pampered Sheep Collection * Panther Collection * Pen Pal Collection * Premium Breed Collection * Premium Dog Show Collection * Premium Fan Collection * Premium Strength Collection * Preparation Collection * Prize Pig Collection * Quilting Collection * Railroad Collection * Ranch Collection * Redemption Collection * Redwood Collection * Rescue Collection * Ridge Rail Collection * Rock Chippin Collection * Salmon Collection * Shaggy Llama Collection * Shearin' Collection * Sheriff Collection * Sheriffs Academy Collection * Silver Carnival Collection * Smokehouse Collection * Snowman Chic Collection * Soda Collection * Souvenir Collection * Spirit Artifact Collection * Spiritual Guidance Collection * Stately Estate Collection * Stolen Harvest Collection * Stranger Collection * Summer Memories Collection * Sunset Collection * Super Shearin' Collection * Surveying Collection * Sweet Dreams Collection * Tangerine Collection * Telegram Collection * Tending the Fort Collection * Town Hall Collection * Train Building Collection * Train Robber Collection * Trout Collection * Tunel of Love Collection * Turkey Care Collection * Victorian Collection * Volcanic Collection * Water Rescue Collection * Wayward Rocket Collection * Weed Pullin' Collection * White Grizzly Collection * Wikiwah Collection * Wildwood Collection * Wine Grape Collection * Wishing Fountain Collection * Worrisome Collection * Zucchini Collection List of Pages in Need of Work All pages that have been created but are still in need of work should be listed here. (Alphabetically please) * Collections main page * 3F Collection * Almond Collection * Apothecary Collection * Apple Collection * Apricot Collection * April Fools Collection * Australian Collection * Avocado Collection * Back to School Collection * Badger Collection * Bakery Collection * Bank Collection * Barber Shop Collection * Barn Collection * Barter Collection * Bear Collection (Template Needed) * Beast O' Burden Collection * Beehive Collection * Big Barn Collection * Black Rose Collection * Blackberry Collection * Blacksmith Collection * Bloodberry Tree Collection * Brick Oven Collection * Cabbage Collection * Cabin Collection * Canada Goose Collection * Carnivorous Plants Collection (Template Needed) * Caroling Collection (Template Needed) * Carrot Collection * Chapel Collection * Cherry Collection * Chicken Collection (Template Needed) * Chicken Coop Collection * Chickens Eaten Collection (Template Needed) * Chili Collection * Clearing Collection (Template Needed) * Clover Collection * Cocoa Collection * Coffee Collection * Corn Collection * Corral Collection * Cotton Collection * Countdown to Halloween Collection * Cow Collection (Template Needed) * Coyote Collection (Template Needed) * Crabapple Collection * Crafting Collection (Template Needed) * Crafting Workshop Collection (Template Needed) * Crawdad Collection * Detective Agency Collection * Digging Dog Collection (Template Needed) * Doghouse Collection * Duck Collection (Template Needed) * Eggplant Collection * Elderberry Collection (Template Needed) * Family Collection (Template Needed) * Family Secret Collection * Flax Collection * Flower Gardening Collection (Template Needed) * Flower Shop Collection * Flytrap Patch Collection (Template Needed) * Foundry Collection * Fourth of July Collection (Template Needed) * Fox Collection (Template Needed) * Frankenfruit Collection * Garlic Collection * General Store Collection * Ghost Pumpkins Collection * Ghostly Collection (Template Needed) * Ghostly Varmints Collection (Template Needed) * Gnarly-Horned Mountain Goat Collection (Template Needed) * Goat Collection (Template Needed) * Golden Trail Collection (Template Needed) * Goose Collection (Template Needed) * Grand Bandstand Collection (Template Needed) * Grape Collection * Graveyard Collection * Greenhouse Collection (Template Needed) * Groundhog Collection (Template Needed) * Herding Dog Collection (Template Needed) * Hex Collection (Template Needed) * Hideout Collection * Hitchin' Rail Collection * Hogknocker Collection * Horse Collection (Template Needed) * Hunting Dog Collection (Template Needed) * Icy Collection (Template Needed) * Independence Day Collection (Template Needed) * Injured Animal Collection (Template Needed) * Inn Collection * Inn L'Amour Collection (Template Needed) * Jackalope Lodge Collection * Jumbo Cane Collection (Template Needed) * Kennel Collection * Kissing Tree Collection (Template Needed) * Land Office Collection * Lemon Collection (Template Needed) * Livestock Pen Collection * Manure Collection (Template Needed) * Manzanita Collection (Template Needed) * Medical Collection (Template Needed) * Med-Pack Collection (Template Needed) * Melon Collection * Military Collection (Template Needed) * Monster Varmints Collection (Template Needed) * Moose Collection (Template Needed) * Mountain Blueberry Collection (Template Needed) * Mule Collection (Template Needed) * Mystery Animal Collection (Template Needed) * New Year's Collection * News Stand Collection * Oak Tree Collection * Orange Collection (Template Needed) * Orchard Collection (Template Needed) * Orchid Collection * Ox Collection (Template Needed) * Peach Collection * Peanut Collection * Pear Collection * Peas Collection * Pecan Collection * Pee Collection (Template Needed) * Peppermint Collection * Persimmon Collection * Petshop Collection * Pig Collection (Template Needed) * Pine Tree Collection * Pink Rose Collection * Pioneer Camp Collection * Pioneer Trail Collection (Template Needed) * Platinum Bank Collection (Template Needed) * Plum Collection * Pole Pine Collection * Pond Collection (Template Needed) * Postcard Collection (Template Needed) * Potato Collection * Potting Shed Collection (Template Needed) * Prairie Lavender Collection (Template Needed) * Prickly Pear Cactus Collection * Pumpkin Collection * Raspberry Collection * Red Rose Collection * Red Trillium Collection (Template Needed) * Romance Collection * Ropin' Collection * Saloon Collection * Sandstone Collection (Template Needed) * Sawmill Collection * School Collection * Shaman Lodge Collection * Sheep Collection (Template Needed) * Shower Collection (Template Needed) * Snake Collection (Template Needed) * Snowy Barrel Collection (Template Needed) * Snowy Spruce Collection * Spring Collection (Template Needed) * Squash Collection * St. Bernard Collection (Template Needed) * St. Patrick's Day Collection * Stained Glass Collection * Storage Shed Collection (Template Needed) * Sugar Cane Collection * Sugar Plum Collection (Template Needed) * Sunflower Collection * Swan Collection (Template Needed) * Sweet Potato Collection (Template Needed) * Tack Room Collection * Tailor Shop Collection * Thanksgiving Collection (Template Needed) * Thinkin' Tree Collection (Template Needed) * Toll Collection * Tomato Collection * Trading Post Collection * Trail Medicine Collection (Template Needed) * Travelin' Bank Collection (Template Needed) * Travelin' Tools Collection (Template Needed) * Treat Collection (Template Needed) * Trick Collection (Template Needed) * Trick or Treat Collection * Tumbleweed Collection (Template Needed) * Turkey Collection (Template Needed) * Turkey Hunting Collection (Template Needed) * Vanilla Collection * Wagon Collection * Watermelon Collection * Waterwell Collection (Template Needed) * Wheat Collection * White Buffalo Collection (Template Needed) * White Oak Collection * White Rose Collection * White Sage Collection (Template Needed) * Wild Lupine Collection (Template Needed) * Wild Rice Collection * Wild Strawberry Collection * Wildflower Collection (Template Needed) * Winter Collection (Template Needed) * Wolf Collection (Template Needed) * Wolfnut Collection * Work Chest Collection (Template Needed) * Yosemite Honeymoon Collection (Template Needed) List of Pages to be Checked All pages that have been completed and are waiting for approval to be moved to the [[Pioneer Trail Wiki:Images Project|'Images Project']] should be listed here. (Alphabetically please) List of Completed Pages Work that has been completed and passed to the [[Pioneer Trail Wiki:Images Project|'Images Project']] should be listed here so we know what has passed this stage of our Improvement policy. (Alphabetically please)